ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Do The Twins' Birthday Again
Let's Do The Twins' Birthday Again is the 8th episode of Ren 12: Hero Generation Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Alright, this is your first mission guys, ya think you can handle it? Cyclone: Hell yeah! Wanda: I'm super hyped! Betty: Let's do this! Cosmos: Ready as I'll ever be. Ren: You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, he can't have that pretty face of yours bruised. Cosmos: It's totally fine, Ren, but thanks for your concern. Ren: If you say so, just lookin' out for ya. Betty: Why doesn't he treat us like that? Wanda: 'Cause he's too busy drooling over Cosmos. Cyclone: He is good lookin', I can give 'im that. Wanda: Cy, I literally right here. Cyclone: Hey, I still love you. Wanda: You better. Betty: So, who's our first baddie? Caroline: Tennyson, it's been some years. Ren: Hello Caroline, like what you've done with yourself. Caroline: Thanks, same to you. Ren: So, what'cha doing? Caroline: Something to ruin your life. Ren: What? Caroline: Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei Wanda: That was a mouthful. Cosmos: So...what exactly was that suppose to do? In a bright flash of light, Cyclone and the others along with Caroline vanished into thin air, leaving Ren by himself. Ren: Guys? {Bellwood; 2056} Cyclone: W-where are we? Wanda: Tennyson HQ. Betty: But how'd we get outside? Cosmos: Guys, look! Wanda: The IPhone 45 is the best tech in all of 2056. Betty: Wait, we went back in time? Cyclone: This-this must be the day where Ren receives the Omnitrix and Caroline's trying to stop him from gaining that power. Wanda: We gotta stop 'er. {Tennyson HQ} Max: There's one final gift on the table, whoever can get to it first, it's theirs for the taking. Jen: I'm totally getting that present. Ren: Nuh huh, I am! Caroline: Sorry kiddies, but that Omnitrix is mine. Caroline forcefully pushes Ren and Jen against the wall, swiping the gift off the table. Betty: Hand over that present, Caroline! Caroline: Make me. Wanda: She doesn't know who she's dealin' with. Cosmos: Cy! Cyclone uses his wind manipulation powers to swipe the gift from Caroline and the Omnitrix attaches itself to Cyclone. Cyclone: Sweet, I'm the hero this time! *slams watch* Overflow: You're all washed up!! Overflow blasts water at Caroline, but she opens a wormhole and hops through. Wanda: After her! Overflow: This is so cool! Betty: Cy, let's go! Overflow: Right, sorry. Cyclone and the others hop through the wormhole, closing behind them, leaving everyone else baffled. Caroline: Sorry to disappoint, but I already beat you guys to the Omnitrix. *slams watch* Cannonbolt: Whoa, heavy body, *collapses* Betty: Ha, ha! Betty: Cos, you think you can use your abilities to open another wormhole? Cosmos: I think so. Ren: Um, can someone please explain what's goin' on? Jen: Yeah, who are you guys? Wanda: Don't worry about it. Cosmos uses his Celestialsapien abilities to open another wormhole and the gang hops through. Max: There's one final gift for on the table, whoever can get to it first, it's theirs for the taking. Jen: I'm totally getting that present. Ren: Nuh huh, I am! Caroline: Huh? How did everything restart? Cyclone: Sorry Caroline, but you ain't gettin' the Omnitrix. Caroline: No, I'm not letting you stop me! Betty: Too late, I've already got the Omnitrix. Cosmos: Hand it over. Betty: *sighs* Fine. Betty tosses the Omnitrix and it leaps onto Cosmos's Wrist, transforming him into Upgrade. Diamondhead: Seriously, you had to toss it. Betty: My bad. Diamondhead: *sighs* Caroline: I'll just have to start over. Cosmos shoots taydenite, trapping Caroline inside a crystal-like cage; Cosmos opens a wormhole and the gang jumps through. {Bellwood; 2061} Ren: Where have you guys been? Wanda: That's not important. Betty: What's important is that we stop Caroline! Cosmos: It was really fun. Ren: Why does it feel like you messed with time. Cyclone: That did happened, but we made sure to have everything go right on track. Ren: Are you sure nothing's messed up? Wanda: Positive! Betty: Though I do feel like we're missing something? *shrugs* {Bellwood; 2056} Caroline: Anyone here know how to time travel? Jen: No. Ren: Huh uh. Caroline: *sighs* Go figure. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson (12 & 17) *Jen Tennyson (12 yr. old) *Cyclone *Wanda Waterson *Cosmos *Betty Blaze Villains *Caroline Aliens Used By Cyclone *Overflow By Caroline *Cannonbolt By Cosmos *Diamondhead Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes